1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless devices, and more particularly relates to a wireless device equipped to provide customized assistance to a user.
2. Related Art
Use of computer technology to assist persons with disabilities to improve their quality of life is well known. For example, a computer based navigational system equipped with a global positioning satellite (“GPS”) input provides assistance to a blind person to safely navigate from home to place of work.
Persons with mobility needs such as persons using a wheelchair generally have difficulty maneuvering around obstacles such as large doors or steps. Unfortunately, availability of assistance to maneuver around these obstacles may be limited due to a lack of information available to persons with mobility needs and/or a lack of communication between a requester and a provider of special service for persons with disabilities. Some solutions have resulted in the installation of automatic door openers and ramps at main entrances. However, it would be generally expensive to make all doors capable of being opened automatically or by a push-button. Therefore, a need exists to improve communication between a requester and a provider of special service for persons with disabilities.